


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - K is for Kingsley

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69, Art, M/M, Oral Sex, coloring book page, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of wizards, making some magic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - K is for Kingsley




End file.
